wait for me (to come home)
by hiirei
Summary: Osomatsu akan pulang.


Osomatsu tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar suara pintu dikunci.

Kali ini dia yakin. Dia pasti berhasil.

Dia akan kembali pulang. Pasti.

* * *

wait for me (to come home)

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **AU di mana Osomatsu diculik Tougou saat mereka umur sepuluh.**

* * *

Rasanya sudah lama sekali—mungkin sudah lima tahun? Enam?—sejak Tougou membawanya kabur dari rumah. Kini dia bukan anak-anak lagi, tubuhnya meninggi dan wajahnya mulai berubah, dan Tougou semakin menua.

Selama bertahun-tahun, mereka selalu berpindah tempat. Biasanya karena harus melarikan diri dari polisi atau orang-orang sekitar yang sudah mengenali mereka dari berita di televisi.

Rasanya dia semakin jauh dari rumah. Dan walau dia tahu bagaimana pergi ke satu kota ke kota lain, dia tidak tahu di mana letak kota Akatsuka.

Tougou selalu mengancamnya, "Kalau kau kabur atau mencoba menyakiti aku, keluargamu tidak akan selamat." Membuatnya ragu untuk menjalankan rencananya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sesekali, ketika malam tiba dan mereka memiliki tempat untuk istirahat sejenak, Tougou akan memberinya sebuah foto. Biasanya foto adik-adiknya, terkadang orangtuanya. Kalau sudah begitu, Osomatsu akan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin kembali. Namun Tougou selalu menjawab dengan kalimat yang membuatnya semakin urung untuk pulang.

 _"Sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mereka mungkin sudah lupa denganmu atau berpikir kau sudah mati."_

Mungkin perkataan Tougou ada benarnya. Dari foto yang diberi lelaki tua itu, keluarganya terlihat bahagia. Terlihat menjalankan hidup seperti biasanya. Terlihat seakan tidak ada satu anak yang hilang.

Osomatsu selalu merasa bahwa dia tidak memiliki tempat kalaupun ia kembali. Dia tidak sekolah, tidak memiliki sikap yang baik—selama ini dia membantu Tougou untuk mencuri, dia termasuk kriminal, kan?—dan selama ini ... dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarganya.

Namun ketika hari itu, ketika Tougou akan pergi menemui _klien_ untuk beberapa jam, dia merasa bahwa inilah waktunya.

Pintu dikunci. Sekali. Dua kali. Diikuti suara langkah kaki yang menjauh, Osomatsu langsung bergerak dari kursinya.

Menggunakan peniti yang disimpannya sejak kemarin, dia membuka kunci pintu. Sedikit merasa beruntung Tougou selalu menyuruhnya untuk membuka kunci ketika mereka menyusup ke rumah orang untuk mencuri.

Tiga hari lalu, dia sempat mendengar beberapa orang berbincang di dekat stasiun. Kebetulan sekali orang itu akan pergi ke Akatsuka, mengatakan bahwa hanya perlu sekali naik kereta untuk sampai ke sana.

Rencananya kali ini harus berhasil—dia sudah mengakali Tougou dengan memasukkan racun ke dalam kopi yang diminumnya sebelum pergi. Harusnya, jika racun itu berhasil bekerja, dia tidak akan menemui lelaki itu lagi. Osomatsu juga sudah mengambil sebagian uangnya—untuknya naik kereta dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Osomatsu tersenyum lebar—senyum pertamanya sejak sekian tahun.

Dia akan pulang.

* * *

a/n: hai! saya sudah lama banget gak publish di ffn ya :"))) sudah lama juga gak produktif akhir-akhir ini hahaha

kalau belum tahu, ada Osomatsu-san square di Line lho! (iya ini promosi /heh)

di bawah ini masih ada lanjutannya. tapi saya peringatkan bahwa di bawah ini bukan good end.

xoxo

* * *

Walau sudah sekian lama dia pergi, Osomatsu selalu ingat jalan menuju rumahnya. Tanpa berpikir, kakinya sudah bergerak secara automatis, berlari melewati gang-gang yang diingatnya, melewati tempat-tempat yang sedikit banyak sudah berubah.

Dia akan kembali pulang. Dia akan menemui kelima saudaranya lagi.

Mungkin semuanya akan berbeda—dia paham sekali. Semuanya berubah sejak Tougou datang. Mungkin dia butuh beberapa waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mungkin ... mungkin, mungkin—

Kakinya berhenti ketika melihat bangunan yang selalu tersimpan di memorinya sejak dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari rumahnya—hanya saja temboknya terlihat baru dicat ulang.

Sepi. Tidak ada suara. Mungkin kelima saudaranya sedang keluar? Masih pukul tujuh, bisa saja mereka sedang pergi bersama. Namun lampu rumah menyala, menandakan ada orang di dalamnya. Bisa saja orangtuanya berada di dalam.

Osomatsu berjalan untuk mengetuk pintu. Sekali. Lalu ketika tidak ada sahutan, dia mengetuk lagi. Hingga ketukan keenam kali, dia merasa putus asa.

Mencoba membuka pintu, ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia agak ragu, namun memantapkan hati untuk masuk saja.

"A-aku pulang," ucapnya agak keras.

Tubuhnya langsung membeku ketika melihat orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, seakan menyambutnya pulang. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun mulutnya tidak bisa terbuka.

"Selamat datang, Osomatsu."

Tak jauh darinya, berdiri Tougou, dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Tougou.

Jadi dia ... tahu?

"Sudah kubilang, kan, keluargamu tidak akan selamat jika kau kabur."

Osomatsu ... tidak pernah bisa pulang.

.

.

.

 **Tamat.**


End file.
